Unnatural born killer
by Art3mis42
Summary: Ta-er al-Sahfer está em sua primeira missão a serviço da Liga. Ela está reticente a respeito de tirar uma vida e a situação piora quando o filho da vítima aparece após a ação.


Eram três e meia da manhã quando Ta-er al-Sahfer muito cuidadosamente e sem fazer o mínimo de barulho adentrou o quarto ricamente adornado do braço direito de um empresário corrupto da América Latina. Ele era um homem corpulento e alto, e dormia de maneira ruidosa na grande cama. Sara soltou um suspiro aliviado quando percebeu que ele estava só. Era a sua primeira missão e quanto menos dano colateral, melhor. Se por acaso a mulher dele estivesse lá, certamente ela iria ter que matar ambos, para evitar testemunhas indesejáveis. Antes de adentrar no quarto ela havia usado todos os seus métodos de stealth para não matar nenhum dos mercenários que faziam a proteção do homem. Ela somente os incapacitou temporariamente e sem chamar atenção usando o veneno da serpente tibetana.

Ela havia passado as duas semanas anteriores ao assassinato com a mente desfocada e pensando em todas as implicações que tirar a vida de alguém traria. Nem a companhia de Nyssa durante a noite teve o efeito que sempre tinha, e, muitas vezes, Nyssa conversava com ela sobre a inevitabilidade do ato que Sara estava prestes a fazer. A assassina vestia uma roupa preta com adornos arroxeados, muito parecida com a de Nyssa, exceto pela escolha do roxo ao invés do vermelho. Um capuz cobria sua cabeça e um lenço o seu nariz e boca, deixando àvista somente seus olhos profundamente azuis. Com o coração martelando nos ouvidos, Sara se aproximou da cama, e, chegando perto da cabeça do homem, apertou os olhos, trincou os dentes e puxou a adaga que estava presa àsua coxa direita. Ela segurou firmemente nos cabelos meio grisalhos do homem e com um movimento preciso cortou a garganta dele. Instantaneamente jatos de sangue jorraram e ele, num último instante de vida, esbugalhou os olhos, as mãos instintivamente indo para a garganta arruinada pela lâmina. Ele fazia uns barulhos horríveis, um gorgolejar desesperado tentando respirar, e Sara jurou que nunca iria esquecer esse som. Se virando, a assassina limpou a adaga na capa que a cobria e foi em direção à janela para poder voltar para a base da Liga na América Latina, mas antes que pudesse sair do telhado, ouviu quando a porta do quarto se abriu e um garotinho de uns quatro anos adentrou, carregando um coelhinho de pelúcia. Quando o garotinho teve a visão do pai morto e banhado em sangue, correu em sua direção, balbuciando palavras em espanhol. Sara conhecia vagamente algumas, mas conseguiu entender quando o garoto pediu para seu "papai" acordar. Isso era demais para ela, que apertou as lágrimas e correu para longe dali o mais rápido que pôde.

Enquanto corria sem rumo, Sara lembrou-se de seu próprio pai, o detetive Lance, e nas tantas noites que ela ficava acordada preocupada com ele, com medo de algum bandido o machucar ou o matar. Ela se imaginou órfã, junto com sua irmã Laurel e esse pensamento a fez parar em uma rua deserta e a gritar em desespero.

\- "Agora" - ela pensou "Eu fui aquela que tirou a vida de um pai. Tornei os pesadelos de um filho, realidade. Acabei de matar um pai".

Sara não soube dizer como conseguiu chegar até a Base da Liga, mas quando chegou lá e abriu a porta do seu alojamento, viu Nyssa, e a expressão da Herdeira caiu quando viu o estado de Sara. Nyssa colocou os braços em volta dela, abraçando-a e embalando-a. Sara estava impassível enquanto chorava, seus soluços altos e sofridos. Nyssa quebrou o abraço e começou a retirar o traje de Sara que estava sujo de sangue. Quando Nyssa a deixou somente com uma blusa fina e um short que ela usava debaixo do traje, percebeu como os olhos de Sara estavam opacos e sem vida. A Herdeira sabia que isso iria acontecer. Quando alguém tira uma vida, seus olhos são os primeiros a mudar. Ficam mais duros, gélidos. Sem esperança.

Nyssa deitou Sara na cama e a abraçou até que a garota dormisse. Naquela noite, Sara teve pesadelos horríveis, e quando tremores intermitentes se apossaram do seu corpo, Nyssa a apertou contra si, e suas próprias lágrimas se uniram as lágrimas da sua amada. Nyssa sabia que esse sentimento iria passar com o tempo. Ela sabia por experiência própria que com o tempo as mortes iriam ser mais naturais de serem encaradas. No entanto, naquela noite, ela chorou pela humanidade de Sara. Chorou pelo brilho nos olhos azuis dela, pela maneira como os olhos de Sara demonstravam os mais diversos sentimentos e como ela sabia que isso iria sumir. Ela sabia que aquela aura brincalhona e até inocente da garota iria se dissolver com o tempo, e as brincadeiras e risadas dela iriam se extinguir eventualmente. Naquela noite, Nyssa chorou pela primeira vez em muitos anos, e desejou mais do que qualquer coisa que as duas tivessem se conhecido em circunstâncias diferentes. Em um mundo onde ela não fosse a Herdeira do Demônio e Sara não fosse uma naufraga a beira da morte.

E num momento em que Sara tremeu e soltou um grito de angústia, Nyssa desejou que o caminho das duas nunca tivessem se cruzado. Ela desejou que Sara nunca tivesse conhecido ela, para que sua menina não precisasse passar por isso. E quando a garota finalmente encontrou alguma paz, Nyssa chorou pelo que seu Canário iria se tornar. E chorou ainda mais quando percebeu que não tinha mais volta.


End file.
